


Time Bomb

by oreobabez



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreobabez/pseuds/oreobabez
Summary: Haruhi has been having a bad day. Will she be able to make it up to the other hosts? Rated T for mild coarse language. One shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from FFN under the same username.

Humans are generally built the same way. If you look at us from a unique perspective, everyone is built with varying lengths of fuses, much like a stick of dynamite. (Not that I am actually encouraging anyone to look at the scary item.) As soon as a match is lit and applied, things can escalate quite quickly. A human can only be patient for so long, and can only deal with so much before their world explodes.

Haruhi Fujioka, a first year student at the prestigious elite school known as Ouran High School, is one such person who continues to keep all the pressure under wraps. However on this particular day, the female student who had to dress up in the male's uniform, was not having the greatest day.

Haruhi was running to school that morning, knowing full well that she was already running late. She didn't want to be a burden and ask one of her friends for a ride, knowing that they would have sent a limousine for her if she had requested that one of them pick her up from home. However, that was not the only thing that was making her late today.

She woke up later than usual, considering that the power had somehow gone off in the middle of the night, which had reset her alarm. She was slightly grumpy at that fact. Her father had been a bit over bearing towards his daughter. He insisted on giving her a giant bear hug, and would not let her go for five minutes. This made Haruhi a bit pissed off. Her school books had been scattered across her desk this morning, and took a couple minutes of grumbling and cleaning off the desk. On top of that, her father's clothes had been haphazardly thrown in a trial from the bathroom to his room. That made her angry, more at herself though. Her mental state was deteriorating just from knowing the fact that the following day was the death day anniversary for her mother. Add some slight depression to her anger, only made her feeling even more angry that she wouldn't be able to truly vent to her mother until the following day.

All in all, a horrible morning. Haruhi decided that she would keep her mood to herself today. Though, the day at school couldn't get much worse than the morning at home, right? Well, Haruhi was proven wrong during the first break from classes. The twins began to tease Haruhi like they normally did. However, they were annoying her to no end about wanting her to play "dress up" after club time that day. She told them that she couldn't today. So, what did the twins try to do for the rest of the day until club time? They tried to convince her to join. They were awfully annoying.

Classes soon finished. Haruhi thought that she could possibly get a break when she got to the club room. But, NO! The twins were still trying to bug her, but someone else had already joined them. It was the small loli-shota host. In a normal voice, he had asked if she wanted to join him for cake. She had politely declined. She had barely taken three steps, before the small host was once again in her face, though this time he had his charms going. The small host asked once more if she would like to eat some strawberry cake with him. She had to decline once more. This caused the small blond host to pout and cry.

She was already late in getting ready for the day. Of course, the Host Club's vice president had noticed that the scholarship student was late. But, making Honey cry like he was doing, added one more thing. Therefore, it was a bit of a surprise when Kyoya told Haruhi that he had raised her debt up twice: once for being late, and once for making Honey cry. This added some fuel onto Haruhi's mood. She lashed out a slight bit, asking why he was adding onto her debt for Honey. She had to tell the vice president that she had declined him politely. TWICE! That confession out of the way, only resulted in Haruhi's debt growing again. Yelling at her senpai and for neglecting to be a 'gentleman'.

She didn't get much time to herself to cool down either, since the doors opened a couple minutes after the slight lashing at Kyoya. She had guests to entertain. Honestly, Haruhi's heart wasn't into hosting that particular day apparently. Though, that could have been due to the fact that she had a few jealous customers too, namely one lady manager and a regular of Tamaki's. Ayanokoji, she believed was the name. The stupid bitch had been allowed back in to visit the club on a probation period, but generally had to spend the 20 minutes she had been alloted in the company of Haruhi alone. Today, this seemed to irk Haruhi, since the girl had become defensive and was going to try and pull something once more, so Haruhi thought.

When her hosting session was over, everyone resumed in the antics of bothering her. The twins still tried to get her to go to their house. Tamaki had decided to start rushing over to her, though a glare sent from her sent him to his corner of woe for a few minutes. Kyoya was still sitting on his laptop. Doing nothing to stop the twins. Honey had returned back to his gloomy state of being shot down earlier by Haruhi. Haruhi had actually voiced out to Mori to see if he was going to do something about the twins. When all he did was grunt and look towards her smaller senpai, a meaning that he wasn't going to help her at all, added a bit more fuel. So, she shook the twins off, somehow on her own.

Tamaki had noticed that Haruhi was finally free of the twins, so he got up and started yelling at the top of his lungs, "DAUGHTER! Do you need Daddy to give you a ride home tonight? Or, perhaps the two of us could go do some daddy-daughter bonding tonight!"

The more Tamaki rambled on about being HER father, she was at the explosion point.

"EVERYONE, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" That was with enough force that took up a quarter of her rage from the day. But, Haruhi continued on.

"Tamaki-senpai, you are definitely NOT my father! You need to learn that as much.

Kyoya-senpai, I wish you would not add things that I have no control over to my debt!

Hikaru and Kaoru, I refuse to be your dress up doll today!

Honey-senpai, please don't pester me about eating cake.

Mori-senpai, you really need to say more than just grunts! I am not a mind reader!"

After that whole rant, Haruhi had collapsed. It had spent her energy to be yelling. But, the yelling to get rid of the anger at all the hosts, led to the depression she had received earlier that morning knowing that her mother's death day anniversary was still the next day.

As for the hosts, everyone had stopped and stared at her in shock. No one moved until Haruhi had actually left the room. Haruhi had vowed to herself that she would apologize the day after the anniversary.

Two days later..

Haruhi had gone to bed early the last two nights in a row. The previous day, she had been busy doing various things around town, after the grievance of her mother of course. She had decided that she was going to plan something that none of the hosts would expect from her. A party, considering that this particular day was a non-hosting day. She was going to hope to have everything done and set up well before classes before any of the other hosts would arrive.

At home, she had made a cake. The recipe came from her mother's collection. The recipe was technically only supposed to be one layer high, but she though that she could make it seven. She baked each of the layers separately, and let them cool separately. Getting up an hour and a half earlier than normal, she stacked two layers together. Each stack was then put into a box. A few tubs of icing were in her school bag already. She was going to assemble the cake in the music room.

An hour after Haruhi left her apartment and ten minutes of being in the music room, the cake was fully decorated. She had wrote, in fancy icing, "I'm Sorry" on the cake. Next up, was the decorations. She had enough time to quickly plaster up a few "I'm Sorry" balloons at each of the other hosts stations before realizing that the twins would probably be at school soon. She technically had to change into her uniform for school as well, which she thankfully had put into her bag as well. Wearing her normal cooking clothes to school had been a great idea, since she had gotten a smidge of icing on her earlier.

Haruhi could only smile at the work she had accomplished that morning. Only one thing remained, and that was the verbal apology that she would have to do later. Haruhi kept up her poker face all day, since she didn't particularly want people to guess that she was up to something.

Haruhi had to recruit one person: Renge. She would need the girl's help in distracting the other hosts for a few minutes. Haruhi had approached the girl during their last class before lunch. Haruhi had to promise that she would come over one day next week to do anything that Renge wanted to do. Of course, that was also due to the fact that Haruhi had told Renge about her true gender as well.

With Renge on board, things were made simpler. The girl had thought to call everyone but Haruhi down to the office. That was enough for Haruhi to beat everyone to the club room and change into a maid's outfit. Haruhi was out of the change room just as the rest of the hosts came in. Internally, Haruhi was embarrassed for what she was about to say, but knew that this would be for the best.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Welcome home Masters!" Haruhi gave a true smile.

For the second time that week, everyone looked surprised. Though, everyone wore matching blushes. So, Haruhi took that as her cue to continue on. "I need to make a few apologies today. The first being for my lashing out against everyone two days ago. I had been having a rough day that particular day. It escalated far beyond my control. The other is for not mentioning that I would not be here yesterday. It was my mother's death day anniversary. But, on the lighter side of things, I am at all of your's to command today."

Kyoya was the first to truly recover, though he didn't say anything. The twins were next. Haruhi, does that also mean that you will play dress up with us today?" They both said in unison.

"If you so wish it, then yes." Haruhi gave a graceful curtsy.

"Ne, Haruhi-chan? Can we have cake together Today?" Honey-senpai asked.

"I would love to have cake with you today, senpai. Would you like it now?" Haruhi gave another smile.

Haruhi started to walk towards the kitchen before stopping. "Renge, you can come out of there, you know. Rather, could you come into the kitchen for a moment please?" Renge stepped out from the shadows a bit and followed Haruhi into the kitchen where she had left the cake.

Honey-senpai was delighted over the cake. The twins became happier once Haruhi had changed her outfit three more times. Tamaki was just happy that there was a celebration going on. Kyoya was just smirking, which lead Haruhi to believe that he had added a bit more onto her debt. Everyone was happy, so Haruhi was happy that they could forgive her.

Haruhi only had to disappoint Renge. The otaku had wanted to play Uki Doki Memorial with her new girlfriend that day, but Haruhi was ready to collapse by the end of club time. So, the two rescheduled for the following day.

The end


End file.
